


Family First

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [7]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Western, Family, First Meetings, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on TV Fusions prompt:Blue Bloods, ensemble, Bonanza fusion where the Reagans roam the PonderosaIn which family dinner gets interrupted and the Reagans meet their newest family member.





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



> Written for 100 Fandoms prompt: dusty

There was no excuse for missing family dinner on Sunday. Frank insisted on everyone gathering together for a meal, to keep them close and involved with each other. While other families were drifting apart, moving away from their old homesteads to try their luck elsewhere, the Reagan’s were as strong as ever.

Which made Jamie’s empty seat a problem.

“Where’s your brother?”

Danny and Erin shared a look. “Haven’t seen him since he rode to town this morning,” Danny said.

Frank looked pointedly at the grandfather clock ticking in the corner.

“You want me to go look for him?” 

“You know how important family dinner is to your father, Daniel,” Pops said.

“I’ll save you a plate,” Erin promised, already whisking Danny’s dinner off the table.

“We’ll come with you,” Danny’s boys said eagerly.

“No, you will not.” Frank’s deep voice froze his grandsons in place. “I’ll go with your father. Everyone else stays put.”

He tried not to show his worry. It hadn’t been that long ago his son Joe had died, set upon by bandits. The Wild West wasn’t that wild anymore, but there were still bad elements that floated around from town to town. 

Erin and Linda stayed behind with the kids and Pops, and Frank felt confident leaving things in their hands. Both women were skilled with firearms, and more than able to deal with the ranch hands in case a problem arose, and Frank’s father was still a force to be reckoned with despite his age.

Frank and Danny saddled up, no need for words between them. As it happened, they only had to travel to the edge of the ranch, where the road to town passed the gates.  
“Sorry I’m late,” Jamie said as he pulled his horse up. 

He looked fine, if not more than a little dusty. The woman seated in front of him on the saddle wasn’t faring as well. There was a bloody gash on her head, and her clothes – men’s trail clothes, even dirtier and dustier than Jamie’s – were torn. Her head was lolling back on Jamie’s shoulder.

“You all right?” Frank asked.

“Fine, but my friend here could use some help.”

Together, the three of them rode back to the house. Everyone was already out on the wide front porch, waiting. 

“What happened?” Pops asked as Frank and Danny helped ease the woman off Jamie’s horse.

“I don’t know,” Jamie replied, dismounting. He took his hat off and ran an arm across his forehead, dust and sweat making a muddy smear. “I found her on the side of the road. She was still mostly conscious, but she wasn’t talking English.”

“You did right bringing her here,” Pops said. “We’ll look after her.”

“Let’s get her into the parlor,” Linda said. “I’ll get my medical bag.”

That was how the Reagans met Edit, an immigrant who’d come out west for a chance at opportunities that weren’t available to her in her home country. She fit right into their family.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I've never written in this fandom before, though I have watched several seasons of the series. But I really liked this prompt and wanted to give it a go, because I could totally see the Reagans as a Western family. ::grins::


End file.
